In the past, network television signals were only receivable by viewers receiving signals broadcast from terrestrial transmitters at distributed network affiliate stations. As a result, in years past, many remote and rural areas of the U.S. had either no, or very limited, access to network television service. With the advent of satellite communications, many of these remote viewers are now able to receive network programming; however, many of the networks would like to restrict the availability of these signals to only those customers in locations which are unable to receive signals broadcast from network affiliate stations. The difficulty in meeting the networks' desires is increased by the fact that today more and more homes and business are located in remote areas and further, by the use of television satellite receivers on recreational vehicles which are able to move in and out of remote areas.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for determining and regulating the availability of access to satellite communication signals.